Wrong Dimension
by Shadow Nadri
Summary: It after the battle over the Ark, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda become curious about what the Ark does and slip in to the Ark and go through an unmarked door to find themselves in front of Yuko's house and can't return. DGMxHolic crossover
1. Prologue

Yay, a new story to get peroccupied with while being bored to no end. It's a random idea story that popped in my mind and I had to write it out it was that good of an idea. I hope you enjoy it like I enjoyed typing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray Man.

(Caution: spoilers for chapter 133+ . Only in the first chapter, though.)

Wrong Dimension: Prologue

The ark was saved. Allen saved the ark along with his friends and master through the power of the fourteenth Noah, the 'Musician'.

It has been several weeks since then. Kanda and Lavi had to get their innocence repaired by Komui, Krory soon awakened after twelve day of sleeping in a coma-like state, and Allen took the whole time enjoying Jerry's cooking like he always does. Lenalee had Hevlaska hold on to her innocence for a while to allow her legs to rest after the battle with the level three akuma. Miranda spent most of her time staying in the hospital rooms resting as well as everyone else that was hurt of injured, including Marie and Chaoji, General Tiedoll's two apprentices. And of course, the head of the Asian Branch, Bak Chan, was showing the Science Department of the Main Branch of the Black Order the many doorways that now linked the two branches and many other places via Ark. Mean while, General Cross had a lot of explaining to do of why he hasn't called or checked in over the past four years.

Those several weeks when uneventful as everything returned to normal, aside from the fact that the Ark is now floating above the headquarters. Akuma sighting were few which gave everyone the rest they needed during that time.

It was lunch time and most everyone was in the cafeteria at the time eating. Allen sat in his usual spot, surrounded by the mountain of food with Lenalee and Lavi sitting next to him. Kanda was on the other side of the room away from everyone eating his soba. Miranda and Krory were sitting together enjoying each others company and Chaoji was sitting with his friends that survived the akuma attack on Anita's ship.

Over where Allen was, Lavi was making small talk about the many uses for the Ark.

"Who knows, we could easily find anyone now that the Ark is in our possession, maybe even General Cross if we have to." rambled Lavi. "And maybe visit other dimensions as well."

"That all well and good but we still don't know if it could do all that." Lenalee replied. She sighed and turned to Allen. "What do you think the Ark can do, Allen-kun?"

Looking up at Lenalee, quickly swallowing the last bite he took, "Hmm, I haven't really thought about it much. But I sure it could do a great deal to help us with the battle against the Millennium Earl and the Noah." He took another bite and continued eating.

Lavi grinned, "I know what we should do. As soon as Lenalee gets her Dark Boots back from Hevlaska, Allen, Kanda, you and me should sneak in to the gateway and see what else the Ark could do, aye?"

No, we shouldn't. The science department is doing that." Lenalee quickly replied.

"And why bring Kanda?" Allen asked, spitting a bit of food at Lavi as he said this.

Wiping of the food off his face, Lavi explained. "If Yu-chan is with us then we'll have more protection just in case of an akuma or Noah attack." Next thing he knew, Mugen was at his throat.

"I thought I told you to never call me that!" Kanda said, glaring at the back of Lavi's head.

"Ah, good timing, Yu. We were thinking on going on to the Ark when Lenalee get Dark Boots back. Care to join us. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Now why would I go with a stupid bunny and Moyashi?" Kanda stated, still holding Mugen at Lavi's throat.

"You get to fight Noah if they show up while we're there."

"Che" He lowered Mugen at walked out of the cafeteria .

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." He yelled at Kanda. He just continued walking away from the three. "See, it's all settled. We're going on the Ark then." Lavi smiled happily.

'Oh nooo' thought Lenalee and Allen, sweat drops appeared behind their heads.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

What happens next will have to wait. My eyes are dry and my fingers got cold typing it all. (A paper fan hit her head). But I'll update in a couple days. Nyan.


	2. Through the Gate

I'll update early today because I don't wish to be shot at(thank you Zenbon). Here it is, Through the Gate.

Disclaimer: I don't know D.Gray Man or xxxHolic.

Wrong Dimension: Through the Gate

It took several days for Lenalee to get back her Dark Boots from Hevlaska. In those few days, Lavi was planning on how to slip by the blockade the science department put up to keep unwanted people from wander into the Ark. The plan seemed ridiculous at first, but, soon they understood how the plan works. The only other problem was to find a way to get Kanda to go with them. Allen suggested that they threaten Kanda with no more soba if he doesn't come along. Lavi and Lenalee turned the idea down.

"That would only work on you, Allen-kun." Lenalee said, shaking her head lightly. She missed her long hair.

"I got it!" Lavi jumped up out of his seat, after thinking for a few minutes, looking very excited. "How 'bout we say that there's better soba than what Jerry makes behind one of the doors Allen 'supposedly' went through before the science department guys blocked the gateway?"

"There's better soba than Jerry's in there?" Allen immediately asked, looking shocked that there could be better soba than Jerry-san's. He wasn't paying attention.

Lavi quickly covered Allen's mouth with his hand. "No, Allen, that's just a ploy to get Kanda to come with us and please keep it down."

"But do you really think it will work on him, Lavi?" Lenalee thought it was just as crazy as Allen's suggestion.

"Maybe, but it's the best idea we got, just as long as he doesn't catch wind of our plan." He wasn't sure himself, but if push comes to shove, they could always take him by force. It would only be three to one.

x.x.x..x.

The second night after Lenalee got back her boots.

"You better not get us in trouble, Lavi," Lenalee warned the red head.

"Che. We're already in trouble because it's his idea." Kanda said. He didn't believe the better soba ploy the others planned for him, but he went along anyway to keep them out of too much trouble.

"Oh, come on, Yu, lighten up. All the science department are asleep due too overwork and the sleeping pills Lenalee slipped in to their drinks. We're all most there, too." Lavi held the lead since no one wanted to take the lead. Kanda made another "Che." as they continued towards the gate.

They soon came upon the gateway they all used to exit the Ark after Allen stopped the downloading process that Road started. It was a large illuminating wall of light with several sections positioned like wings and a number 3 on the left wing. With no one in sight, They quietly stepped towards the gate making sure none of the knocked out personnel were awake as they slipped through the door-less entryway. Allen was pushed through first, then Lenalee, followed closely by Kanda and Lavi. They were home free. As soon as everyone made it to the white town inside the ark, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we made it. Now here to?" Allen was surprised that Lavi's plan worked out well. He ran his hand through his snow-white hair and looked around the slightly familiar town.

"There's so many doors that weren't explored yet, so we should try one of those." Lavi said while walking to an unmarked door close by. Something grabbed a hold of his uniform's collar. He quickly turned to find Lenalee that was holding him back.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. We still have no clue what lies beyond most of these doors."

Allen went over to another unmarked door and stuck just his head through and looked down. It was the bottomless pit they fell into before getting back to the Asian Branch. He pulled his head back and closed the door. "Well, this door is off limits." He walked away from that door.

"And you call me careless, Lenalee." Lavi snickered. He started to head back to the door he was originally going to before.

"That still doesn't mean you can go and get into trouble either." Lenalee sighed. Kanda was now leaded up against the wall furthest from everyone. He looked at the other untouched doors, all seem the same until he spotted a door at the far end of the street with a strange symbol on it, a violet butterfly. None of the other three seem to notice this door, but they were slowly working their way to it. Kanda shoved off the wall and started walking to the butterfly door.

Allen saw Kanda walking away from where he was most of the time down the street. "What did you find, Kanda?" He called out. He soon left Lenalee and Lavi's side and followed the samurai instead. Kanda stopped in front of the door and took a closer look at what he saw. It seemed this door probably leads some where unlike the doors Lavi was trying. He slowly opened the door, making sure nothing came out in the process, to reveal a lavender portal inches away from the door. "What the. . .?"

"What you find there, Yu-chan?" Lavi came running towards Kanda and Allen with Lenalee not far behind. Lavi stopped suddenly behind Allen, who was looking over Kanda's shoulder, causing Lenalee to run into Lavi, creating a domino effect. Everyone was pushed forward towards the portal as Kanda was the first to fall through. Allen fell through as well, followed by Lavi, then Lenalee.

It was a strange sensation as they fell. Even though they're falling, it seems like they were floating as well. The lavender they saw earlier faded to a dark blue then a stormy gray. Before Kanda could regret coming along, he hit solid ground. '_Was it a dream?_' he thought, then only to have Allen land right on top of him. '_Damn, it isn't'_. "Get off, Moyashi."

"Ahh, gomen, Kanda." Allen quickly rolled off the samurai landing next to him. Then. . .thump, thump. Lavi and Lenalee landed on both Kanda and Allen. "Lavi, your heavy. Please get off of me."

"Sorry, Allen. I see that we are no longer anywhere near headquarters." Lavi stood up and helped Allen stand as well. Lenalee was also helping Kanda get to his feet. "Where are we?" Lenalee asked.

They were standing in front of a small mansion-like house. Dark maroon double doors stand in front of them while the rest of the place was more to the left of them. Crescent moons placed in various spots above the olive green tiling roof. The house itself was surrounded by tall gray building which made it stand out even more. The whole area was fenced off from the rest of the buildings as well. The doors opened suddenly, a tall woman with long flowing black hair and a slightly smaller boy with thin-rim glasses now stand in the door way. "It seems we have guests tonight." The black hair woman said, smiling.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ah, what happens next? Well you have to wait till next chapter to find out. And no more M16s to the head please. I'll update quickly. My hands are cold. Brrr. _A wolf_ _comes running by and runs over Nadri._ Owww.


	3. We're Where?

Ha. Third chapter is up. It took a while due to the fact I had to babysit a cat my dad brought home from a pet shop. So, I couldn't get on and complete this chapter cause the cat seemed to like my room the best (oh joy). Blame my dad for the reason this couldn't come up sooner. Put down the AK-47 and M16, please.

Wrong Dimension: We're Where?

"It seems we have guests tonight." Yuko said. She smiled gently at the new comers. Yuko looked them over carefully and noticed the uniforms they were wearing. The black exorcist outfit's the four wore were slightly different than the one she saw four years ago. The young man with the long red hair and half masked face that came before them had gold trimmings on his uniform. '_Must be regular exorcists' _she mused. She turned to Watanuki, "It seems you need to make more for seven tonight" In the back ground, two young girls were singing, "need to make more, need to make more," as they pranced around in the hallway behind them, Mokona in the center singing along with them.

"WHAT? More food? I'm nearly done with the food I made for us, Yuko-san!" the young man that was standing next to her said. He fumed as he looked over at the exorcists. There where crosses on the left chest of the uniforms they wore, but also noticed that the uniforms were not the same between the guys outfits. The red head, who was the tallest of the bunch, had a orange-red scarf, a green headband and eye patch over his right eye. The smallest one, the white hair, has a hood added to his uniform and what looks like an upside down star above his left eye that is connected at the bottom point to a long scar that goes down his eye. The last one, the raven hair samurai, didn't seem to add anything to his. As for the girl, her uniform has a mini skirt instead of pants and a pair of long black boots.

"Umm, sorry for the intrusion, but could you please tell us were we are?" the girl asked meekly. Watanuki saw that she had the shortest length of hair out of all of them.

Yuko was the first to reply. "You're in Japan, of course, and just in time for dinner, too." The group looked confused.

White hair spoke first. "Dinner would be nice." Everyone could hear his stomach growling as he laughed nervously.

"Japan? The last time we were in Japan, it didn't look like this place." The red head said, still looking around at the surrounding area. It looked as though he was expecting something. Everyone else seemed to agree with him on what he said.

"But who are you and how do we know that your not working for the Millennium Earl?" the samurai said promptly, as he quickly put his hand on the hilt of the katana. His scowl never leaving his face.

"Ah ha! So you are from that dimension." Everyone, including Watanuki, was staring at her with shocked expressions on their faces. '_It seems I have to explain_.' she thought. "Sorry for the out burst, it's just that it's been a while since one of your people have come here to my shop. I am Yuko and this young man here is my assistant, Kimihiro Watanuki. Would you all like to come inside? It's a bit cold out here." She motioned towards the hall way inside. The group complied because it was starting to get colder as they stood out there.

Inside looked like any other house that had a hallway that lead to all the rooms. The exorcists quickly took off their boots and left them next to Kimihiro and Yuko's. The walls were patterned with moons and clouds and well as butterflies. They followed Yuko to the dining room while Kimihiro went off to the kitchen to finish dinner that Yuko offered to the new comers.

"Yuko-san is lucky that I bought a lot of ingredients for dinner tonight," he muttered as he continued cooking the taichazuke along with soba noodles. "she seemed to know who they are and why do we get more guests around dinner time anyway?" he continued rambling. Maru and Moro were not helping in the least as they continued to make fun of him and his comments.

Mean while, Yuko motioned again for them to sit around the table. It was a bit small for them to all sit around in so they put the smallest at the table while the other two stood behind them. "Since I already introduced myself, how about you tell me your names as well? Lets start with the two in the front." She pointed to the girl first. "Going counter-clockwise."

"I'm Lenalee." "Allen Walker." "Lavi, ma'am." "Kanda."

"That's better. Now I can adress you all more properly." She sat herself down at the table. "We'll discuse matters after we've had something to eat, alright?"

"That's fine. Besides, this is a whole lot better that staying back home" Lavi said with a smile on his face. His one green eye scanned the room again.

Soon, Watanuki came back holding trays of food. He set them down on the tables and went back to the kitchen to get the rest. Everyone started eatting the taichazuke, but Kanda went for the soba first. Several moments pasted in silence as everyone was busy eatting their share of dinner. Allen was the first to ask for seconds when everything was gone. Lenalee and Lavi seemed to find this amusing while Kanda slowly continued to eat his soba. Watanuki fumed, but still went back to the kitchen to make more. Small talk soon traveled through the room.

"It seems you were right for once." Kanda said taking another bite of his soba. "What do you mean, Yu?" Kanda's sword was at Lavi's throat. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Lavi paled slightly. "Oh, did you mean the better soba? You do realize that was a joke, right?" "I knew it was a joke from the start, but, it seems, it was true." He withdrew the sword and sheathed it.

Eventually, everyone finished eatting. Dishes were taken back to the kitchen by Allen and Watanuki. The questions the exorcists had on their minds resurfaced after putting them aside while dining. Lenalee was the first to ask. "Earlier, you said we 'are from that dimension,' what did you mean by that?" Her face had a serious look at could even intimidate men if possible.

Yuko just smiled sightly and gave Lenalee an equally serious look back, "Like I said earlier, one of your people came to my shop by accident much like you all did. I was just saying that I know that you all are exorcists from the same world as the last one was."

"Wait. You mean to tell us that another exorcist came by this place? What was his name and why was he here?" Allen responded with a shocked look crossing his face.

"Who ever it was probably stumbled on to a portal similar to the one we found and wound up here the same way." Lavi shrugged as he said this. _'As if anyone could get into_ _the ark before we got it from the Noahs'_ he thought, deciding not to mention it to the others.

"The person that came here asked me before he left not to tell anyone his name to any other people that wear similar uniforms like his" Yuko stated. "And I can see why he asked for such a request." she smiled slightly at the memory of him telling her the reasons. "And I'll assume that you'll be asking me if there's a way back to your world."

"Of course we're going to ask for a way out of this place." stated Kanda. He didn't wish to stay here any longer than he has to.

"Well, aren't we the impaitient one? If you put it that way, there is a way but it won't be for several months before the way to your world is open." she put simply. "That and there will be a price to be paid for me not only telling you of the portal, but for also rooming and meals as well." she added with a salesman smile.

"WHAT!!" The exorcists paled.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

This one is the longest chapter to date for this story. Baka Ribbons (the cat), she deleted half of this when I was still typing the first half of it all. It's amazing that I remebered most of what was deleted. I hope all who read this will give me some credit for updating this quickly. (Zenbon, thank you for the bullet holes in the wall that outline my head.)


	4. Dept Paying and Job Hunting

Fourth chapter is up. Man this one took a while to type. And no, big swords don't work well against me.

I forgot the disclaimer last time: I don't own D.Gray Man or xxxHolic.

Wrong Dimension: Dept Paying and Job Hunting

"Wait. We have to pay to stay here?" Kanda was outraged. The fact that getting into a mess is free while getting out of that mess requires payment didn't not agree with his conscience. '_It's all that damn usagi's fault. It was his idea in the first place_.' he thought maliciously.

"That's right. In order to receive something you must give something up in return. Equal compensation, in other words." Everyone one of the exorcists jaws dropped at hearing this. Yuko continued, "In order to pay for the information on the portal, you all must work here in my shop doing various chores and the like."

"That's fine. We can stay for a few days to work off what we now owe" Allen was relieved that she didn't ask for anything more than that. Sadly, he was wrong.

"As for the renting of rooms and meals, you'll have to find jobs outside of working here." She finished, still wearing her salesman smile. Her assistant, Watanuki, didn't seem too surprised about what Yuko is having them do. Yuko looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's late. I suggest that you think over on what jobs to get for a few months. That portal won't be available for at least eighty days at the least."

She showed the exorcists to the rooms in the back. Kanda and Lavi's rooms were on the left side of the hall while Allen and Lenalee's rooms were on the right. '_At least we get separate rooms' _Kanda thought. He entered his room without saying a word of thanks and closed the door behind him. Everyone else gave their thanks to Yuko and entered their own rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

x.x.x.x.

The night seemed to last forever as they laid in bed wondering what lies ahead for them here in this strange world. Dawn soon came, welcoming the new day. None of the exorcists got that much sleep that night out of fear of something attacking them while they slept. When they woke, each of them found clothes placed at the foot of each of the beds. Along with the clothes came a note written by Yuko-san. "These are loaner clothes for when you go out and search for a job. Put them on and join me for breakfast." No one knew nor wished to know why Yuko-san had these clothes in the first place. Quickly putting on the supplied clothing, they walked wearily down the hall to the dinning room from last night.

"Ah. Awake at last, I see." Yuko said cheerfully. Not exactly the best thing to hear first thing in the morning for any of them. They sat down around the table, taking the same places they had last night, and started eating what was provided for them. There was much more on the table than what was sat out the first time. '_It seems she remembered how much Moyashi ate last night_.' "Che," Kanda couldn't care less about Allen.

Yuko got their attention with a slight cough. "Today you all will start working for me. Only two of you will search for jobs out side of here due to your ages." She pointed to Lavi and Kanda. "You two will be the ones out job hunting to pay for your rooms and the like. As for you two," points to Allen and Lenalee. "Your task will be to clean the shop with Watanuki and grocery shopping for food."

"Sounds simple enough." Lavi sighed, "Well at least only two off us will be job hunting, right, Yu?" He only received a murderous glare from Kanda and Lavi slowly started to back away.

"At least it's not as bad as having to pay off Master's depts." Allen went off in a nostalgic nightmare.

"So, the portal will appear by mid February, then?" Lenalee questioned. It was early December.

"Yes, by mid to late February the portal to your world will be opened." Yuko turned to Lavi and Kanda. "You two should finish eating and get going. The faster one of you gets a job, the quicker you'll pay off rent."

"Right, ma'am." Lavi quickly finished off his share and took his dishes to the kitchen. He quickly headed back to his room and picked up his Big Hammer, Little Hammer and strapped it around his upper right leg. The clothes that were lent to him allowed him to conceal his hammer from view with the long dark blue jacket that matched his given white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He still wore his signature green headband and eye patch. Walking down the hall towards the front door he meet up with Kanda dressed in a short black jacket with a red long sleeve shirt and black pants. He was forced to leave Mugen behind due to the fact it would stand out. Together, they set out to search for a job.

They drifted around Tokyo for several hours before stepping inside to ask if the store was hiring. After trying several stores and being unsuccessful at finding a good place to work, they stopped at a small café for a quick bite before continuing on with their search. Trying general food stores and small restaurants and the like, neither of them seemed to make a impression on the managers they've asked. Lavi soon spied a book store on the corner of the street they were on. Being around book made him feel better. Maybe it was because he was a Bookman, but he decided on going in a look around. Kanda, having nothing better to do, followed him into the book store. Again, they drifted through out the isles, going in between and around the bookshelves, looking at titles he has never seen before. He pulled on down to browse through it, but before he could open the book, there was a large crash in the isle next to them.

He put the book away quickly and skidded around the corner to find a small short hair brunette girl collapsed on the floor underneath a large some of thick, hardback books and a ladder. Lavi quickly pulled off the ladder and moved the books off of her. "Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes were rimmed with tears of pain. "Yes, I'm fine," she said softly. Lavi helped the young girl sit up as she held on to her head. "This isn't the first time I've fallen down with a bunch of books." She wiped away the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"You got to be more careful. Would you like some help?" He started to pile the books up in small stacks.

"Yes, please." she answered, getting up a dusting off her long grayish blue skirt and white collar long sleeve shirt. Her short hair fell over her shoulders as she bent over to starts placing the books back on the shelves.

"Alright. Yu, your helping, too." Kanda che'd again as he started to place the books back on the shelves. Lavi soon finished placing another pile of books on the shelves as he turned his head towards the girl. "By the way, I didn't get your name, miss. My name is Lavi." He said as he held out a hand to her.

She took his hand, "My name is Nohane Canton, but everyone just calls me Noh." She smiled as she shook his hand. "And your friend's name is Yu?"

"Kanda, please." He tired to be friendly, but he still had his glaring eyes with seemed to make Noh nervous. She let out a small "okay" as she went back to organizing the books.

"By the way, Lavi, were you and Kanda-san looking for something. I could help you find any book that you might be looking for." She definitely sounded like she worked here, which would probably explain why she said it wasn't the first time being buried under books.

"Um, no, we were actually looking for a job some where and we just came in here to relax from being turned down at so many places." Lavi laughed nervously.

"Really? If you want you two could work here if you want. We're a bit low on staff right now and with everyone gone for holiday vacation, we don't have many people to run the store." Lavi and Kanda looked at her with disbelief and slight joy.

"You can do that for us?"

"I sure can. I get the manager and tell him that we have two people looking for a job here. Be right back" She ran off towards the back.

"It seems we found our new work place, Yu."

"Stop calling me that."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Finish this chapter and it's two in the morning. An OC is introduced. She will come up quiet a bit in the next chapter. My cat is trying to eat my hand again. Nyan.


	5. Training and Shopping

Yes, I know I haven't updated for a few days, but I needed to sleep. My right hand now has six claw and bite marks on it and it itches like all hell. I hope you enjoy this next segment of Wrong Dimesion.

Disclaimer: I dont own D.Gray Man

Wrong Dimension: Training and Shopping

Noh soon came back with the manager. The man was hardly taller than Noh and looked to be in the mid forties or so and wore the store managers dark green shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath for the winter weather. He had slight graying tan hair which was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked over the young men with a calculating eyes before handing them application sheets. "Noh-chan tells me you two are looking for a job here?" he questioned.

"That's right, sir" Lavi said, taking the applications and handing one to Kanda. "We were hoping that we can work here for a few months so we could get back to here we live."

"Sounds just like the opposite of most of my staff. 'Oh, I need December off to visit family in Kyoto' or 'We won't be back for a couple months because of family issues' and the such" he replied. A 'tsk' was heard from next to the manager. It was Noh and she didn't looked pleased that most of her coworkers were gone for reasons unknown to her. "Noh was the only one that didn't ask for time off which is a good thing for me. She is the assistant manager after all." Both Kanda and Lavi were shocked.

"That's only because I don't feel like traveling for the holidays." Noh seem a bit on the sour side now that Lavi thought about it.

'_Lack of staff, only one besides the manager that didn't request the month off, and being the assistant manager on top of that. She does at lot for someone her age_.' Lavi thought. He turned back to the man, "So, when's the best time for us to start if we are hired, sir?"

The manager thought for a bit then turned to Noh, "You think you're up to training these two boys today and tomorrow, Noh-chan?" Noh sighed.

"I don't see why not. It's been dead for a while so I have nothing better to do. I guess I could." Letting out another sigh, she pulled out a couple of pens from her shirt pocket and handed them to Lavi and Kanda. "But before I train either of you, you need to fill out the application sheets. There's a few reading tables and chairs to sit at while you fill out the applications."

She lead them to the back of the store, past all the shelves, to an reading area that had two separate tables with four chairs around each of the tables. Kanda and Lavi each took a seat at one table while Noh went back to the front and came back with a book to read and sat at another chair. Twenty minutes later, both of them finished filling out the forms, though, some of the areas required were made up. They handed the applications to Noh and she quickly scanned over them. "Alright, I'll hand these to Jim and find some spare work clothes for the two of you and start your training, 'kay."

"That's great. Thank you so much. You thank her too, Yu." Another death glare was sent in Lavi's direction. Noh heard a soft 'thanks' as she started back to the backrooms. She laughed softly as she found Jim and gave him the sheets. "They're good to go, Jim." He nodded as she quickly left and found the spare uniform lockers in the back of the office. She pulled out two white short sleeved collared shirts and headed back.

She soon appeared again in front of them holding two white shirts. "Here. Wear this over your shirts." she said as she tossed them their shirts. "You both now start work right now." Smiling, she lead them around the store telling them about different sections of the store and how to work the register. Lavi was fascinated with everything while Kanda wanted nothing more than to have the world blow up right now and end it. This lasted till nine p.m. since it was closing time and there wasn't much after hours work to be done. "You've done enough for today."

"When do you want us to come in next, Noh-san?" Lavi asked. Kanda already started off to Yuko's place.

"Around 'bout one if you can. I can give you more time learning how to deal with customers and the like, since we didn't get that many today."

"Any times is good for us. We need the hours. We'll see you tomorrow then, Noh-san?" She waved as Lavi ran to catch up to Kanda.

"See you tomorrow." They rounded the corner. '_Yay for new people_.'

x.x.x.x.

Earlier that day, Allen and Lenalee were running errands for Yuko. They left a few hours after Lavi and Kanda left to find a job. Picking up various items and such wouldn't be so hard if she told them were to look. It took them about three hours to find everything and when they got back she asked them to pick up Watanuki from school. At least the school wasn't that hard to find. Waiting outside of school grounds, they shifted around the snow that laid at their feet until the heard a bell from behind them in the main school building. Soon many students passed them until they spotted Watanuki with two other people.

"Watanuki-san, over here." Lenalee yelled getting his attention along with a girl with long black hair that were in pig tails like Lenalee's hair was before it was burned off and a tall silent guy with no emotions on his face. Kimihiro quickly spotted them back and started walking in their direction. "Yuko-san wanted you to come back to the shop for something" Lenalee explained to him.

"And she wants you to also bring someone named Domeki-kun and Himawari-chan" Allen added. They all looked at him making his slightly nervous.

"New friends of your's, Watanuki-kun?" the girl asked. She smiled at him as if this was nothing new to her.

"Ah, they're acquaintances to Yuko. Apparently she meet someone they knew years ago." Watanuki explained to her.

"So, in other words, they are working for Yuko-san just like you are?" The other one said bluntly.

"Was I talking to you. No. I was explaining it to Himawari-chan, not you" Watanuki yell fiercely at him as he just covered his ears until he stopped yelling. As soon as he finished yelling, he turned to Allen and Lenalee. "Sorry about that. So what did Yuko want with us?" He asked.

"She didn't say want she wanted, she just told us to pick you up from school and tell you to bring a couple people with you as well." Allen said. He was getting hungry from all the walking he and Lenalee did today. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Watanuki sighed, "Did she have you two go shopping for dinner to night or did she not?" He hoped that they did go shopping for dinner in hopes of not going himself. Sadly he was wrong to think that Yuko would send these two to get ingredients for dinner.

"No she didn't. She said that you would do that on your way there. And she also wanted to make sure that you buy enough for ten people tonight." Lenalee finished explaining. It seems that Kimihiro was not taking this well she noticed. He soon recovered from his silent screaming as he sighed again. "Well, if I'm buying for ten tonight, you'll need to come with me to carry everything."

"Alright. So what is for dinner anyway?" Allen asked. His stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Lenalee and Himawari giggled while Kimihiro and Domeki just stood there. "To the store then?" They all soon got ingredients for dinner as they all walked to Yuko's.

Along the way, they introduced themselves to each other and soon started to prepare for dinner. Watanuki was, of course, making the meal, Lenalee and Himawari were setting up the tables, while Allen and Domeki made room for everyone to have a seat in the dining room. When everyone was finished, Lavi and Kanda soon walked through the front door, coming back from their first day at work. They too were introduced to Domeki and Himawari.

"So, what's the occasion?" Lavi asked after he was introduced. He could smell dinner and the room was more decorated and lively than it was last night.

"I'm glad you asked that, Lavi-kun." Yuko walk up behind him. "We're celebrating your first full day here in Japan!" She had a couple bottles of wine in her hands Lavi noticed as he turned around to face Yuko.

The room definatly seemed brighter than last night. There was no major questions that plague the exorcist minds and they seem to fit in well with everyone here as the dinner started. Streamers popped everywhere and games were played all through the night.

x.x.x.x.

I know it's shorter than the last two but I'm planning for the Christmas day chapter for, well, Christmas. There was a question from one of the reviews I didn't answer last chapter: Did Cross leave depts and sleep with Yuko-san? Answer: No, Yuko wouldn't let Cross leave unless he payed her in full and told him to pay for everything he owed. As for sleeping with her. . . up to you.

See you all on Christmas Day! Nyaan.


	6. Christmas Special

The Christmas chapter at last. My hands are cold and my cat is sleeping on my foot. Seven more days till the end of the year.

Wrong Dimension: Christmas at Yuko's

It's been several weeks since Allen and the others came to Yuko's via unknown portal in the Ark. During that time, everything slowly fell into place as the exorcists became use to the day to day activates and work schedules. They found out why Watanuki works for Yuko-san as well and the reasons weird stuff typically happens around him from time to time.

"So you can see spirits and such?" Lavi questioned some time ago. "No wonder you seem out of it at times and that might explain why Allen tends to see the same things you do 'cause where we're from, he's the only one that sees the souls trapped inside of the akuma we fight."

"Really? When we were shopping for dinner a couple days back, I've noticed some of the spirits looking at him just like the way they look at me." Watanuki looked slightly worried about Allen. "And these a question I've been meaning to ask, but, why does Kanda call you usagi and Allen a moyashi every now and then?"

"Because Yu thinks I'm like a rabbit and Allen is just shorter than him, so he calls Allen a bean sprout."

"Oh." Many other questions were answered shortly after that.

As for Lavi and Kanda, their job at the local bookstore has become more successful since the holidays were coming. New book releases attracted people that might have been fans of the author or just looking for a gift for a love one to read over the winter break. Of course, Kanda requested that he and Lavi should work different days from each other for 'personal' reasons. Lavi didn't mind this but there was still days were they had to work together because Noh knew when the busiest times and days are and wanted both at work during that time.

It was now three days before Christmas and Jim had an announcement to make to what small staffing he had. "All of you need to be here for the next couple days since Christmas is only a few days away. I will manage closing shift tomorrow while Noh will close on Christmas Eve and Christmas will be everyone's day off. Is everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded in agreement seeing as it will be busy for the next couple days anyway with the last minute shopping. Thankfully, both Lavi and Kanda already did their Christmas/ birthday shopping a while back after they got their fist pay check. They also gave some of their money to Lenalee and Allen too so they can also go shopping.

Back at Yuko's, Allen, Lenalee, Watanuki, and Yuko were decorating the Christmas tree with various ornaments and lights they found in the back. Music was playing in the background as they put the finishing touches on the tree. "There, all done." Allen stepped back to get a better look at what they did.

"Yes. It won't be long till your birthday comes, huh, Allen-kun?" Lenalee said, placing the star on top of the tree.

Watanuki looked around the tree. "When is your birthday, Allen." He didn't know Allen's birthday was coming up as well.

"Well, it not exactly my birthday, it was when my foster father, Mana, brought me home. It was on Christmas Day." Allen laughed slightly. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see." He felt as though he just asked a very personal question and he probably did. "Well, I better start dinner for when Lavi and Kanda come home." He strolled out of the room to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

x.x.x.x.

It was Christmas Eve and the bookstore was closing early tonight. Lavi sighed as he flopped into one of the reading chairs in the back and sighed again. It was busy all morning that even Kanda couldn't think properly as the day wore on. Noh was slumped over the counter, half asleep. A poinsettia hairclip was in her hair for today and Lavi and Kanda had Santa hats on to show the holiday spirit, though Noh had to slip Kanda's on his head because he refused to wear it(she was very good at sneaking behind Kanda when he wasn't looking). The store was finally closed at seven when every display was put away and the money earned that day was deposited in the safe for the night. "Have a merry Christmas you two." she said as she waved after them.

"Have a safe trip home and merry Christmas to you, too, Noh-chan." Lavi yelled back with equal enthusiasm. He turned back around and let out an sigh. "Aww, I didn't give Noh a kiss under that mistletoe in the office." Kanda ignored him and kept walking. '_She looked damn cute with the poinsettia in her hair_.' Lavi thought. He placed a hand on the Santa hat he never took off. '_She did say we can keep these_.' He smiled and looked over at Kanda. He's long since taken off the hat he was given and was holding it in his left hand. '_And it seems that Yu-chan has a bit of a soft spot for her as well_.' Silently snickering, He continued to follow Kanda.

When they got back, they were greeted with a welcome back and the pleasant smell of Watanuki's Christmas Eve dinner he finished making. Allen pointed at the hats they had, "Where did you get those?" he asked.

Lavi slid his up slightly on his head. "The assistant manager gave these to us for work. She said we could keep them, too. If she had spares, I would've ask for four poinsettia hairclips and two Santa hats to give to you guys." Smiling broadly, he laughed as he took a seat at the table. Kanda took a seat and set the hat that was in his hand and set it off to the side.

"That would have been nice." Lenalee giggled.

"Dinner's served." Watanuki announced as he came in with a tray full of food. They all ate to their hearts content and turned in early. Tomorrow was a big day, it was Christmas and Allen's birthday.

It snowed that night.

x.x.x.x.

It was morning on Christmas Day and everyone was up early, except for Kanda, who stayed in his room. They wished each other a merry Christmas and Allen a happy birthday as they headed down to the room with the tree. The presents under the tree were sticking out from under it here and there. Everyone found which present that were labeled for them and took a seat in front of the tree( they left the ones for Kanda under the tree). They took turns opening one present at a time until Kanda finally came out of his room and had him catch up with them by having his open the same amount of presents they have already opened. When that was finished, they had breakfast and got dressed to go out side and play in the newly fallen snow.

They walked to the park where they meet up with Himawari and Domeki.

"Hello everyone." Himawari said waving at them as they approached.

Snowmen were popping up every where as each person made their own snowy creation. Soon, Yuko came up with an idea.

"Let's have a snowball fight and create teams." Yuko offered. "Which ever team wins the snowball fight will win a prize."

"What's the prize going to be, Yuko-san?" Allen asked.

"The prize will be. . . The winning team will be pampered by the losing team for the rest of the day" She laughed. sweat drop appeared behind everyone's heads.

"Alright. It'll be two man or four man teams then?" asked Lavi.

"Four. That way the winner can chose who will be with them from the losing team."

"Makes sense. Let chose teams now."

On one side, Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Watanuki stood on one side of the park while Yuko, Lenalee, Himawari and Domeki stood on the other side. Each side had a pile of pre-made snowballs for the beginning until they run out and have to make their own. Rules were simple: Everything goes till the last person falls to the last one standing.

"Why is he on the same side as Himawari-chan? Why can't I be over there instead of him?" Watanuki muttered loudly.

Lavi lead close to him. "Think of it this way, if we win, you can have her follow you around for the rest of the day."

His face quickly change. "You're right. Thank you for reminding me, Lavi." Allen and Kanda were confused on what just happened. A voice broke over the silence. "ARE YOU READY?" yelled Yuko.

"LET'S START THIS ALREADY." Lavi yelled back as he threw a single snowball in their direction only to have it hit another snowball in mid-air. "Oh shoot." As three more came falling down on their heads.

Dodging the snowballs, each of them pick up a couple and started throwing them back at the girls and Domeki. A couple more snowballs collided and a few more were sent in their direction. Each team split up to cover more ground in hopes of catching the others off guard. Jumping around the playground, sliding down the slide, and swinging on the monkey bars all just to avoid being hit by snowballs.

Allen saw that Lenalee was using her Dark Boots to make the snowballs go farther and faster, so Allen activated his innocents and tossed a giant snowball at Lenalee. Lenalee didn't see the snowball in time to dodge it. '_One down_.' Allen thought. Evil Allen showed for a brief moment before moving on.

Watanuki had his eye on taking down Domeki-kun. '_If I can take him down, Himawari-chan will gladly be with me when this is over_.' He snickered. Not long after that thought, a couple snowballs pelted him in the back of his head, knocking him over. His own snickering betrayed him. Standing over him was Yuko. "On to the next one."

Kanda was looking for the strongest of the other group. He noticed Lenalee was already take out by bean sprout, so his target will be the only guy on the other team. He found the silent man standing by the slide. Both had a bag of snowballs and both were just staring at each other, waiting for the other to move. Kanda reached for a snowball and so did Domeki. They each throw a dodged the attacks and this continued till neither of them had any more snowballs. "Che." He started to make another snowball only to be knocked out by a much larger snowball than the others that were thrown at him. '_Damn him, he had a spare_.' Domeki started making more snowballs to fill his bag with.

Lavi spared no time finding Himawari. She wasn't as hard to find as the others. She started tossing snowballs at him. He easily dodged them all and started tossing some of his. He didn't throw as hard as he would normally if he were against another guy, but the girl was too cute to harm in the slightest. A couple hit her, and she continued to toss them at him. He hesitated a bit and let a few hit him as he pretends to fall to the ground and just laid there. '_I guess I have a soft spot for cute girls' _he mused as he laid there in the snow.

Allen was the only one left on his team. Yuko, Himawari, and Domeki were still up. He was doomed as he was snuck up on and pelted five times before falling in the snow. "We win and that means we get to chose who will be with who." Yuko declared.

Allen was chosen by Lenalee, Lavi was chosen by Himawari, Kanda by Domeki, and Watanuki by Yuko. In the end, they each wound up with the one they faced first.

They all returned to Yuko's and had dinner get started. Evening turned to night as they finished the Christmas dinner. They wished Domeki and Himawari a merry Christmas as they left and Watanuki also left shortly after. Christmas was over and Allen was now sixteen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Holy cow, this was a long ol' chapter for Christmas. I hoped everyone enjoyed that I made it this long. Merry Christmas Everyone. R'n'R please. Suggestions wanted.

P.S. Are there any pairings in this story? A: Slightly. A bit of Allen/Lenalee, Lavi/Noh, and maybe Kanda/Noh? Don't expect much.


	7. New Year's Party and a Wish

The seventh installment is here and ready to read, I think. I would of posted this at Midnight but I was a friend's place celebrating New Year's there. Either way, no more Sparkling Cider for me. (It's not alcoholic in case you were wondering).

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray Man or xxxHolic, just Noh.

Wrong Dimension: New Year's Party and a Wish

The past several days were spent at home playing with the many presents they got on Christmas day. Decorations were taken down only to put up different decorations for the New Year's Eve party. With the coming of the new year would mean that there will only be two more months left till the portal to their home will open up. The exorcists were surprised that December past by them so quickly.

At work, Lavi and Kanda were blown over to see their assistant manager wearing a red fedora hat with a small black feather on the left side of the hat ever since the twenty-sixth. According to Noh, her father thought it was something she wanted since she pointed it out when they were shopping earlier that month. This unnerved Kanda while Lavi found it cute. Ever since Christmas ended, business was slower than when they first started. "It happens every year around this time, so it's no surprise to me." Noh was reading yet another book, her second one that day. "It'll pick up when they need to get rid of the gift card they got for Christmas."

Lavi, too, was reading a history book he found to pass the time that seems to go by slowly. "This is your second winter holiday here?" He knew that she was hired last year, but didn't know when. Kanda wasn't working that day.

"Yeah. It was a drag last year, too." A heavy sigh escaped her lips as Noh closed the book she was reading and pulled out a sketchpad and pencil. She looked over at Lavi, "You got anything besides books that I could draw?"

Taken aback by the question, he thought about what she could draw. '_She could draw me_,' he thought, but he decided against it. He pulled out a small mini gong and mallet which he got from Yuko on Christmas and set it on the counter. "Would this work?"

"That'll do." She fiddled with it, tilting it towards her and shifting around the mallet so it leaned against the stand of the gong. She studied it for a moment then put her pencil to the paper and started to draw. Lavi watch as she made a general outline of the base that holds the gong then drew in a circle in the middle to represent the gong itself. Soon the drawn gong soon looked much like the gong sitting on the counter. Adding the shadows that the gong casts onto the paper, it looked like the gong was going to jump off the paper. Finished with her drawing, Noh gently pulled the piece out of the sketchpad and handed it to a very impressed Lavi. "Belated present from me." she said, smiling nervously.

The gesture made Lavi smile. "Arigauto." He took the drawing and placed it on the counter. The picture and the real gong looked very much alike except for the coloring and the pencil swipes that were left over. It only took her twenty minutes to finish and it was close to closing time. The New Year's Eve party Yuko was having was starting soon, but that didn't matter to him because he was with the cutest girl in this world on New Year's Eve.

He looked back over to her and saw that she was putting up the sketchpad. Noh had a slight blush across her face, but he couldn't see it properly because she was facing away from him. The fedora slid forward over her face, causing her to reach up and push it back with her right hand. Lavi reach for that hand and pulled her around to face him. A shocked look along with a deep red blush appeared on Noh's face as the fedora fell off her head to the floor. Lavi's face was serious as he leaned his head towards hers till their foreheads touched. "Here's my belated gift to you." He slid his other hand under her chin and lifted it as he lowered his head and planted a small kiss on her lips.

She tried to lean back but Lavi's hands had a strong hold on her. She closed her eyes as she wished for it to end. He released her after about a minute and bowed his head to her. "Gomen." He gathered his stuff and started to head out the door. He heard clattering behind him as he neared the front and quickly found two small arms wrapped around him tightly and a small body leaned against his back. "D-don't go." Noh said softly. They stood there sharing a mutual warmth, thanking god that no one could see them.

x.x.x.x.

Back at Yuko's, the New Year's party already started. Everyone wore their best looking clothes and formal wear they could find. Allen wore his white shirt with the red ribbon around his neck and a new pair of black formal pants that he got from Lenalee. Kanda, wearing a cloud patterned kimono, stood in the farthest corner with Mugen strapped around his waist (he didn't want another Christmas party to happen again). Lenalee was also in a kimono, but hers had roses patterns on it, while Yuko's kimono had butterfly print. Both Domeki and Watanuki had plain kimonos on, Domeki's was maroon and Watanuki's was faded white. And Himawari' kimono was a cherry blossom print.

Drinks, both alcoholic and nonalcoholic, were served along with trays full of various food items everyone came up with for the party. Everyone walked around, talking and playing games. The girls were comparing New Year's resolutions while the guys, except Kanda, were playing card games and losing horribly to Allen each time. Unknown to Watanuki and Domeki, no one told them that Allen was a card shark and a grade A cheater.

Lavi still has not shown up and it was a half an hour since the end of his shift, but he soon came walking in covered in newly fallen snow. "Sorry I'm late everyone. A freak snowstorm started and Noh insisted she'd drive me back instead of letting me walk." He wore the goofiest smile he could muster as he strolled in from the hallway entrance.

"So you were stuck in Noh's car this whole time?" Kanda wasn't interested but he asked anyway and he was the only one besides Lavi that knew Noh has a driver's licence and a car. He heard a small 'Yeah' as Lavi nodded his head. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Noh the assistant manager to that bookstore on the corner right by the cafe? I think I meet her once when I went to pick up a book I preordered. She seems like a nice person." Himawari seems to know things that both Kimihiro and Domeki didn't know.

"Yeah, she is." Kanda said with his usual tone. He looked over at Lavi. "Was she still wearing that stupid hat today?"

"It's not stupid, it looks cute on her" Lavi pouted a bit. "Either way, I'll go and get changed now." He skipped of passed everyone a headed to his room.

"What hat were you talking about?" Allen asked.

"Not your concern, Moyashi." He lifted himself off the wall and also left the room. It was Allen's turn to pout as he was both disapointed and angry with the reply he got.

A few minutes passed before things went back to normal and the party resumed. Watanuki was talking with Himawari with Domeki standing inbetween them, Lenalee was descussing thing they could do to for the new year to help pay off the dept for the soon-to-be use of the portal, Allen was asking Lavi what hat they were talking about earlier and Kanda was in his room away from all the noise. It was ten minutes till countdown and Yuko pulled out all the poppers and sreamers along with some fire crackers and many other party favors and started passing them around the room. Some were testing the whistles and couple poppers were 'accidentally' set off. Lavi had soon dragged Kanda from out of his room even though Mugen was at his throat the whole way.

One minute left and counting. Lenalee got close to Allen and Lavi tried to get close to Himawari, but was blocked off by both Kimihiro and Domeki. Thirty seconds, Yuko was grabbing a full sake bottle and Kanda was propped back where he was earlier. Ten seconds. . .silence. . .everyone counted, "Three, two, ONE. .Happy New Year!!!" Poppers went off and whistles were heard through out the house as glasses clanked together, streamers fell from every which direction and Lenalee gave Allen a kiss on the cheek. It was a new year.

Off somewhere in another part of town, Noh looked quietly to the stars and closed her eyes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Cliff hanger. . .grand. I didn't mean to, but it will be so anyway. Thank you for all who reviewed and hope to contiue giving me support and suggestions. Happy New Year everyone.


	8. Unknown Followers

Chapter eight is up, finally. I hope to at least get some reviews, even if it's just one. Enjoy the story while its done. . .for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray Man or xxxHolic, just Noh.

Wrong Dimension: Unknown Followers

"I don't see why she's having you two help out as well. Usually she just has Domeki come along and now there's Domeki and you two." Watanuki was complaining that there are too many people to be doing a simple request for an old friend of Yuko's. As usual, Domeki was there to keep him out of trouble and now Allen and Lenalee were also tagging along because Yuko said 'they'd be useful with this request'. He was confused. It was nearly nine o'clock at night.

"You know that we have to hold up our end of our deal to use the portal before it opens." The Chinese girl said. He knew that they needed to pay off Yuko-san before then, by why did she decide that helping him was one of the ways to work off their dept.

He sighed, "I know, I know."

They continued their trek to the location of where monstrous demons have been spotted recently. They soon arrived at an apartment complex that has long since been abandoned for the newer complex across the street. It was a four story building with cracks lining the edges of the walls and overgrown weeds covered the once visible pathway. The paint left on the walls were nearly fully faded to a dull brown-gray and the shifting of the dead leaves in the trees sounded as the wind picked up a bit. Nothing really stood out much except for a few small brown stains on the ground mixed with a bit of ash.

Suddenly, Allen gasped and was clutching his left eye. "It can't be." he muttered. A shocked expression appeared on his face.

"What is it, Allen-kun?" the girl asked as she tried to pull his hand away from his eye. When the hand was removed, it revealed a round see through cog that made Allen's eye look like an enlarged red eye that was seeking something around the old apartment. Lenalee seemed to know what it was, but neither him or Domeki saw this coming.

"Akuma? Here? That's not possible." Lenalee twirled around to face the old building.

"Wait. You mean the things that come from your world?" Watanuki was confused yet again. Lavi kept telling him things about the realm they're from.

Not long after he said that, a loud boom sounded behind the building and something shot up towards the sky covered in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, sharp gasps came from both other world exorcist as a deformed giant ball with a face posed in horror in the middle of it and mounted guns all around it now pointed at them.

"That's an akuma?" he questioned, though it was quite pointless to ask as both Allen and Lenalee ran up to meet the thing head on.

"Oi. What are they doing?" Domeki finally spoke, but at the most inconvenient time possible. "My name is not 'Oi'" He screamed in his ear. Domeki put one finger in his ear which Watanuki was yelling into as he continued ranting. "How am I supposed to know what they're doing. They didn't tell me much about their world you know."

"I didn't know." He said bluntly. Watanuki became furious with Domeki.

As the spirit seer continued to yell at the expressionless exorcist, Allen quickly dispatched the level one akuma and started searching around for more. "There's no more here Lenalee." Allen sighed as he kept his innocence activated. His left eye, as far as he can tell, did not detect any more akuma in the area.

"Then we should search for where they came from." she said. Her legs were shaking a bit. '_It's been a while since Lenalee activated Dark Boots,_' Allen thought. "What should we do about Kimihiro and Domeki-san? They would be in trouble if another one pops up and attacks them while we're of looking for the portal they came through."

"Your right, Allen-kun. We should stay with them and make sure they don't get hurt." They soon headed back to them and tell them that the current threat is gone. "But there might be more to come, so we should split up into two groups and search around the place." Lenalee finished.

"That's fine." Once again, Domeki makes a blunt statement that throws Watanuki into a ranting rage.

"It'll have to be one of us with one of you so we can keep both of you from being hit by the blood bullets." said the white hair teen.

"What are blood bullets?" they both asked.

"They're bullets the akuma shoot to kill humans and if they hit you, a virus will spread through out your body and turn it into dust." Allen continued to explain. Watanuki paled at the fact while Domeki just stood there as if nothing horrifying was told to him. "Even if you touch it, it will still give you the virus."

"That's not good." Kimihiro did not like the sound of being hit by a thing that can kill in a single shot.

"Then you can stay with me, then. I'm immune to the virus because of the innocence inside my body" Allen reassured him.

"But you'll still be injured." Watanuki became a bit flustered at the fact Allen will take the damage just so he, or any one else, won't be hit.

With a dull 'thunk,' one of Lenalee's boots were on top of Allen's head. "You're not Kanda, Allen." Allen was now crouching near the ground holding on to his head. "I'm not Komui, either." he said.

Watanuki and Domeki watched as this happened and sighed. '_Even they fight amongst each other' _they thought. "We should turn it for the night. You got rid of the thing, right, so let's head back" Watanuki suggested. But as he thought, the other world exorcists thought otherwise. "There might be more if we don't find where they came from." Allen's voice sounded urgent and had a hint of anger he has never shown before.

It was no use, Allen was determined to find the akuma and destroy them till they're all gone. Standing in the middle of the overgrown pathway, they soon came to a conclusion that they would come back tomorrow night and investigate the place then. It was getting late as it is so they soon walked out passed the fence lining to find a car parked in front of the sidewalk. "Hey, You guys need a ride?" It was Lavi.

Everyone outside of the car was shock. Why was Lavi here. . .and in a car? They sweat dropped. "Yuko-san said that we should pick you all up. Isn't it nice of her?"

"And who exactly is doing the driving?" Watanuki was not going into a car with a inexperienced driver.

"Our assistant manager, of course!" Another sweat drop appeared. "Yuko knew none of us can drive so she ask Noh if she can drive us all." Looking passed Lavi, who was in the back seat, they saw a red hat poke out on the other side of Kanda, who was in the front passenger's seat(BTW, this is a western car). Noh leaned forward a bit and looked at the group and paled.

"There's no way I can fit that many more people into the car." she moaned as her head hit the steering wheel.

"Then leave the noisy ones here and take everyone else." Kanda said. He wasn't thrilled when Yuko call their work and had them pick up everyone in Noh's car. Noh also, for some reason, didn't seem happy about it either. "Well, I have five seat belts, not including mine, and we have six people to fit into the car." she leaned back and closed her eyes for a second. "The girl can sit in the middle seat in the front between me and Kanda, The two tallest boys will sit in the back with Lavi and the white hair can just lay across the laps of everyone in the back."

"Sounds like a plan" Lavi jumped out of the car to allow the two taller teens into the back, while Kanda got out gracefully to allow Lenalee to get in between him and Noh. Allen was last to get in, diving head first in to the back placing his head on Domeki's lap and his feet on Lavi's with Watanuki holding his body. "Everyone set?" Noh asked and she got some form of a yes from everyone as she started up the car again and head to Domeki's first. Dropping him off first allowed Allen to grab a proper seat and they continued on to Yuko's.

'_Wait, Noh knows where Yuko's is. Does that mean that she has a wish that only Yuko can grant?_' Watanuki mentally panicked as he sat there in silence as she drove them all to Yuko's. Surprisingly, when they got there, Yuko was waiting outside for them to arrive. Slowly pulling off to the side to meet Yuko, Noh set the car into park and cut the engine. Everyone piled out of the car as Noh stayed seat-belted to her seat behind the wheel. Yuko turned her attention to her and strolled over to the driver's side. "It's been a while, since I've seen you, Nohane-chan."

Noh winced at the name. "Would you not call me that. It's just Noh." Yuko just smiled. "It's not everyday I see you like this you know. Now, how about you join us for dinner, since, knowing you, haven't had anything since earlier this morning or late last night?" Noh twitched again at Yuko's words. "Not your concern!" she snapped, clutching the wheel as if she was strangling it and looking down at her lap. "I see you noticed as well. You can't hide it forever, Noh-chan. Now, there has to be a reason for you to turn off your car other than to just sit here and talk for a bit." Yuko pushed a bit further.

Soon, Noh undid her belt and got out of her car and stood in front of Yuko. "Fine, I'll stay for dinner, but nothing more." Everyone was shocked at the exchange between the two. Walking to the entryway, Watanuki could feel the tension between Yuko and the bookstore girl.

_'This will not be a pleasant night_' he thought.

As he thought, it was more like death was hanging over them waiting for them to finish their last meal before reaping their souls from the way Noh was glaring at Yuko-san. Yuko didn't seem to mind in the least that she was being stared down by a little girl in a red fedora. Each person either watched one or the other during the time it took to finish eating which seemed to last for hours. Never in his time working for Yuko did he ever know that there are other humans in this realm that know her besides all the customers that just come and go and his friends. The conversation between the two was worse. "How have you been?" "Fine." Anything new?" "Besides the hat on my head, nothing that you should care about." "Aw, don't be like that." "Why are you distracting me?" "So you don't leave so quickly." ". . ." Yeah, much worse.

Watching them like this was horrible. Lavi and Watanuki to Noh's left, Yuko's right, and Allen, Lenalee and Kanda, to her right. Food may of been good, but it some how tasted like ash with those two together in the same room. No one stopped them nor wish to interrupt their 'conversation'. So many questions and not a good time for getting answers. But taking chances was what Watanuki seems to do anyway.

"How do you two know each other?" Now he's done it.

Yuko laughed, "Noh is just a stubborn customer that refuses to allow me to grant her wish." Everyone had their eyes on Noh, waiting for an answer.

"I still refuse, plain and simple." She said taking another bite of food.

"What is her wish?" Lavi asked. 'Noh didn't seem like the kind of girl that needs anything else unless in was a personal problem that she never mentions at work.' the bookman-in-training thought.

"Do you want me to tell them, Noh-chan?" Yuko asked, not a smile showed on her face. Noh gave a curt nod. She turned her head to the side as she tries to look at her back. "Noh is what you call a human with supernatural abilities or on the excorcists case, someone with the power of innocence embedded in her back between the shoulder blades and the base of her neck." The othe world exorcists stared at Noh with curiosity and shock. "It's been four years since this came up, but she always stayed here like a normal human with angel wing." Yuko smiled while Noh buried her face into her arms on the table.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier, Yuko-san." Allen questioned. A new excorcist from another world is unexpected, yes, but it would help them once they return to their own world.

"I didn't know that Bushidou-san and Usagi-kun was working with her." she shrugged.

"When did I become 'Usagi-kun'?" Lavi asked. Kanda was gritting his teeth slightly and keeping himself from yelling at Yuko. "Just now." she smiles.

"So, does that mean that Noh's wish is to be where she belongs?" Lenalee asked finally after staying silent for the whole time.

"Yes."

Everyone looked at Noh. Her eyes were red and her face slightly tear stained. She answered Lenalee's question and everyother question before that with just one word.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Holy cheese and calzones, this took forever to type. This is about as difficult to write as in-dept role playing is. sighs Please review. I neen imput from others about my story thus far. Thank you for reading.


	9. New Roommates!

After a long awaited update, I bring you chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or Holic, just Noh.

Wrong Dimension: New Roommates!

"So, does that mean that Noh's wish is to be where she belongs?" Lenalee asked finally after staying silent for the whole time.

"Yes."

Everyone looked at Noh. Her eyes were red and her face slightly tear stained. She answered Lenalee's question and every other question before that with just one word.

Surprise was on everyone's face. Noh sniffled a bit then started to wipe her face off with her sleeves. While one question was answered, more questions arose, like how did she get the innocence in this world?

Yuko was the only one that grinned. "See, it wasn't that hard to explain now, was it?" She asked Noh teasingly. Of course, her reply was a sharp glare from under her hat. Tension started to leave the room shortly after that.

Lavi smiled a bit to himself then suddenly remembered what Yuko had told them when they first arrived, 'it's been a while since one of your people have come here to my shop.' He quickly turned to Yuko in hope that what he was asking is really what happened. "Yuko, could it be that the one from our world came here and gave Noh her innocence?"

This lead to another silent moment before Yuko spoke. "I wouldn't know, but maybe your answer lies in Nohane herself." She replied before looking to Noh. Noh looked confused at to what he was asking, then something clicked that made her face turn bright red. Red with fury.

"I WILL KILL HIM IF I EVER SET SIGHTS ON HIM AGAIN!" she yelled as her fist hit the table, rattling the plates and utensils. Again, the surprised faces returned for an encore as they stared blatantly at Noh's outburst.

A sigh came over Noh as she looked at everyone with an apologetic face. "Pardon." She said softly. Lavi patted her shoulder gently then smiled at her. "It's always good to get your frustrations out." He said gently. Allen and Lenalee both smiled as Kanda resumed eating, enjoying the new quiet that's befallen the room.

With the knowledge of a new friend and companion to join them back to their own world, Allen started asking for his usual seconds and thirds as he soon realized Noh was doing the same. Being a parasite type exorcist meant needing more food to stay active. The chatter soon picked up with the lightened mood of the dining area, Lavi and Noh continuing a conversation they started in the car earlier, Kanda turning in for the night to his room and everyone else stuck around to help Watanuki with dishes. As the night wore on, Nohane had to leave and get home.

"Already? But it's not that late, is it?" Allen asked as Watanuki looked at the clock. "It's almost 3 in the morning, Allen. I should turn in, too, with how late it is." He replied as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Yuko smiled and took another sip of her acquired sake bottle then smiled.

"Why don't you stay for the night, Nohane?" She asked as Noh shook her head vigorously from side to side. "No, I best get back to my apartment. The land lady might be worried I got kidnapped or something." She said quickly as she stretched her legs out from sitting too long. "You still pay your own rent or are you working around the apartment for the land lady as well?" Silence. "I work for the land lady, too. Gives me a discount on rent since I help around the place."

Without another second after her last reply, Noh headed for the front door, pulling out her car keys and soon left.

x.x.x.x.

Mid January rolled around with no new information to be found. Lavi and Kanda continued to work with Noh at the bookstore, watching as she gave several of the returning coworkers a piece of her mind and a slip saying they were fired for excess amount of days gone and, just as she predicted shortly before New Year's, business started to pick up with book returns or gift card uses. Conversation was held at a minimum, as there was no personal time to any of them. Then it finally slowed to a crawl, which allowed Lavi to approach Noh with a sensitive questions.

"Noh, can I have a word with you, real fast?" He asked as they were putting back pulled books to their respective shelves. Kanda was already gone, seeing as he worked in the mornings.

She gave him a slight 'hm' as she nodded lightly. "I was wondering, if it could be possible to move in with you, just for the next 30 days or so, until we have to head back to our world." He asked casually as he could then hastily added, "Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and I. It might be cheaper to help pay rent with you than paying Yuko for food and such." He quickly turned away and picked up another pile of books to put back. Behind him, he heard shuffling then a crash.

Things could have been worse as he turned to see a pile of books, once again on top of Noh, who was flat on her back and unconscious. He quickly cleared away the books, not caring how they landed, and gently picked up Noh and brought her to the couch in the reading room. Running to the back room to pull out a cold ice pack from the employee cooler, he soon came back and placed it over her head, hoping it would be enough as he heard a soft groan of pain. He sighed as he cleared up the mess and finished putting away the books before her heard her groan again from the reading room.

"You okay, Noh?" He called out attentively as he listened for a reply.

Another groan then a soft 'yeah' floated out of the room. He sighed happily, knowing she wasn't as hurt as he thought.

She shuffled out of the reading room to where Lavi was as she looked up at him with blurry brown eyes. He looked back and tilted his head curiously. Noh inhaled lightly and sighed. "I guess I could ask my land lady if it would be okay." She finally said as she looked at the clock. "I'll drive you back and head home myself and give you my answer in the morning. Just make sure your friends are okay with this, too." She added as she followed him out the front door and locked it for the night.

x.x.x.x.

Later that night, Lave told Allen and the others what he was planning and they all came to a mutual agreement. Yuko, of course, was also told of this plan and shrugged. "If you plan on living with her, you'll all have to visit on a regular basis to be updated on your portal home. But, I know you all are planning on persuading Nohane to come with you, hence, bringing both of your wishes to a close."

Everything was set by morning of the coming day as Kanda was informed by Noh that she got the okay to having visitors in her apartment and that she could pick them up by the end of the day to get them settled in before midnight.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I know it's been over a coupe years since I've posted anything here and I hope all new and returning readers are pleased this this new installment (though as short as it was.)


	10. Four Years Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Man, just Noh.

Wrong Dimension: Four Years Ago.

-4 Years Ago-

It was a dry Winter when the first exorcist came to Yuko's shop. The name of this person: Cross Marian. With his general's uniform and black hat, covering his long red hair, he stood out in the park where he landed. People stared at him as he came to terms that he wasn't on the arc where he snuck on. "Guess I'll have to find a way back." He muttered, ignoring all the mutterings from the park goers.

He started walking around, leaving the park in it's awe of the strange man. Wandering around town, all he saw was other peoples' stares and modern day technology he never seen before. Continuing his search, he heard a small bell off in the direction of a high school just getting out for the holiday weekend. He stopped just on the other side of the street, watching teens leave the school grounds, chatting excitedly about the up coming weeks. He felt a small twitch in his jacket as he noticed one of the small amount of innocence he was carrying was reacting to one of the children before him.

'That's new. Guess this won't be a pointless side track after all' he thought to him self as he scanned the crowd before him. It was a small group of girls that caught his eye first. Most of them were laughing happily while one was looking as though she was trying, but not quite. One of the happier girls thumped the wet blanket on the back then said loudly. "We'll come to your place for the Christmas party, since you don't live with your folks." The girl just nodded then gave a weak smile at her. "Remember it's next weekend, so be sure to set up tables and we'll bring the food and drinks!" Another one of the happy girls said as they parted ways to head home and drop off their school bags. The one who is unwillingly hosting the party stood still as she watched the other's walk away then sighed.

'Is it that one?' Curiously he moved quickly across the street and started towards the girl, who was facing the other way. As she moved to walk the other way, he walked to her and intentionally bumped into her. She fell backwards and looked up at him with a shocked expression. "You okay, kid?" He said, pretending to be a normal person as he gave her a hand to get back up. She nodded nervously and slowly reached for his hand to get up.

The innocence pulsed harder inside his jacket as he lifted her to her feet. 'I guess she is the one,' he thought as he watched her dust herself off from the wet slush she got from the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching." She said quickly as she moved around Cross and started down the street. Cross smirked as he watched the girl jog away from him. 'We have a winner.' He waited a moment before slowly following her back to home.

With all the luck, she never turned around and didn't live to overly far. The apartment was just a three story building to share with other families, but none the less, still a decent size for a single person in one room. "It might take some time, but, in the mean time, I should find a way back." He muttered as he moved to wander the city again.

Hours passed as he soon realized he needed to eat. Cross' habit of eat 'n' run struck as he fled a café after eating his fill. After losing the angry mob of employees and police, he stumbled down a deserted street with a fenced off area off to one side. With nothing better, he strolled by the fence and gazed past the line, finding an elaborate house on the other side, surrounded by tall industrial buildings. "Well, isn't this the strangest place for a house." Whether compelled or not, he moved down the path to the strange house and opened the doors. 'Unlock. How careless.'

"Not so."

Cross looked up to see a talk slender woman wearing an butterfly covered robe. "Not so?" He questioned the woman. She merely smiled. "The door being unlocked wasn't careless." She answered. "It's hitsuzen."

Cross raised an eye brow at the woman. "Hitsuzen, you say. How about you? What's your name?"

She continued to smile as she replied. "My name is Yuko and who might you be?"

"Cross." He said curtly as he continued to eye Yuko with an examining eye.

"Well, Cross, since you decided to come inside my shop, I'm assuming you have a wish that needs granting?" She ask, holding that business smile to her face. At this point, Cross stared at the woman with uncertainty. "What do you mean, 'wish'?" He question her.

"Is it not obvious? You're looking for a way back to where you came, am I correct?" She mused at him, drawing closer to him, making him step back away from her. "How on earth?" He was a bit shocked, but he really shouldn't be surprised he ran into someone with divination abilities. He should know, he can use magic, too.

Yuko smirked and pulled back lightly. "You already know." She smiled again and turned her back on him. "So, are you going to go back to looking for that non existing portal, or wait till I can find one for you?" She offered him, not telling him the important part of her deal.

"So you're saying you'd find this way back before I could alone?" He pried further. He wasn't going to accept the offer unless it was true.

Yuko smiled and turned to face him again. "Of course I can. But, for the service of my help, it would require an equal value to be given back in return." Cross was thinking about the possibility of finding the way back sooner but the payment would prove to be a problem to him, seeing as he never really paid a bill in his time at the Order. "How much would this payment cost?" he inquired.

"That depends, how much are you willing to leave behind to return to your world?" Again, he thought for a moment. "Are we talking money or possessions?" Yuko smiled. "I would say more along the lines of something precious to you, so a possession would be more the case." She replied back at him. He thought again for a moment. "So something of equal value to my return." He said, 'but what?' thinking to himself.

Yuko watched him for a moment. "I'll give you time to think. I'm sure what I might ask for outright might not be what you want to leave behind." She said as turned to walk back further into her home. "You can stay if you'd like, but you must find a way to pay rent if you do. Food isn't free, just so you know." Cross saw the need to pay rent as a sign that what she's offering isn't going to be cheap in anyway. As for what she said about wanting something outright meant she was asking him to leave what innocence he had behind in order to get back.

He left and started backtracking to the school girls place. Something told him it would be best to start there instead of dealing with the witch. It was getting dark as he reached the apartment complex. A couple windows were light, showing signs that one of them might be the girl's place. He walked briskly in the cold weather into the entryway where the customer desk was. There sat an slightly elderly woman, reading an soap opera magazine. He gave a slight cough to give her a reason to notice him as he continued up to the desk.

"Yes? May I help you, sir?" the lady asked him as he nodded. "One of the residents here dropped something of her's as she left school, I came to return it." He said with a straight face. "I tried to give it back to her, but she ran off before I could give it to her and I followed her here only to find I didn't have much time to get to a meeting I was supposed to get to. I should have left it here with you earlier, but I didn't think about it till now." He finished, making the story sounded as plausible as it could be.

The desk lady gave him a over look then nodded. "If you'd like, I could take it up to the young miss for you." She answered as she stood up from her seat behind the desk. He waved as he said. "No, I should give it back, it was my fault she dropped it in the first place." Again, the lady looked up at him. "If you must, but I shall call her down for you." She pushed, not letting him get to the school girl's room. As the lady dialed the number, a few moment passed before the woman told the girl that there was someone who wanted to give something back to her.

After a few more moment, a ding was heard off to the left as the shy girl came into view. She saw Cross and gave him a double take. "It's you again. Why are you here?" She asked him, still standing at least ten feet away from him. "You dropped something, I was just here to give it back to you." Cross said, un-phased by the girl's shock. "I didn't drop anything, now leave me alone!" She said as she turned and walked back up to the elevator and pressed a button. The land lady moved to Cross and sighed, "You should leave now before I call the police. If she really did drop something, just leave it on the desk and go." The older lady said briskly.

Cross may have seemed defeated by the school girl's refute against him, but as the lady said, he left the small light green crystal behind on a chain on the desk and left the building into the night.

x.x.x.x.

Young Noh stormed back into her apartment room, more irritable than she was after leaving school. Shortly after throwing herself onto her small bed, a knock was at her door and the voice of the land lady floated on through. "Ane-chan, open up, dear."

Noh sighed and heaved herself up and walked heavily to the door and unlocking the latch. "Were you worried, Mrs. Cho?" Nohane asked the old lady. Mrs. Cho lifted up the strange necklace that Cross left on the reception desk. "The gentlemen left this on my desk, claiming you dropped it earlier." Young Noh stared at the crystal, watching it pulse lightly in the darkened hallway.

"If you want, I can throw it away if it's bothersome for you." Mrs. Cho offered as Noh shook her head. "I can keep it. It's just a necklace." She gently took the chain from the land lady's hand and held it up to eye level. The light pulsed a little faster as it was now almost touching Noh's skin. It was warm and became increasingly intriguing as she nodded to Cho. "Yeah, I'll keep it." She said as she gave the older woman a gentle smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Noh asked.

The land lady smiled back and nodded. "You know the drill, six a.m. sharp." Noh nodded and pulled back into her home and latched back up the door for the night.

Noh again slipped into her bedroom and flopped back to her bed, still holding the light green crystal necklace. "Why would he give me this?" She muttered to herself as the crystal pulsed, almost seeming like it was trying to cheer her up. Noh sigh and rolled to her back, holding the chain above her head as she continued to gaze at it from below. It swung back and forth with the movement of her hand, but never touching her skin as she examined it. "A mechanical glow piece that glows only after sitting in light for so long?"

The way the crystal looked was like two circular hollow cogs surrounding a cube of some sort, all glowing the same faint greenish white. She sighed as she couldn't get the answers out of the thing as she slowly lowered it onto her chest. Tired as she was, she didn't notice that the glow was getting brighter and slowly started to sink into her shirt and skin. It was about half way before she realized her whole body was burning and the thing was nearly dissolved into her. The burning sensation started to concentrate on to her back as she curled up onto her side, clutching where the crystal was before it disappeared into her. She screamed loudly as she rolled further onto her elbows and knees as a sudden burst of pain shot out of her back in the form of wings. White and black wings…

x.x.x.x.

Cross was back at Yuko's as he faced her once again in her doorway. "I will take your service to get back to my world and I will be leaving a small piece behind as compensation, though, you yourself will not get it. I left it with a young school girl who holds potential for being an exorcist in my world. When that day comes, be sure to send her back and I'm sure she'll pay your price when she realizes what it is." He told Yuko as she nodded and smiled.

"That's fine. When that day comes, she will not be alone when she comes back." Yuko understood what he did.

Cross soon left and returned back to the realm of exorcist and akuma, only to find Mana Walker and made a deal with him to take care of Allen after he dies.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

If this doesn't make up for all the years of not updating, nothing I come up with after this will. Chapter 11 is already in the works, since it was originally part of this chapter, but then decided to make this a whole flash back staring Cross. We'll return to Allen and the others next time in 'Closing In'. R'n'R


	11. Closing In

So returns back to your regular story reading after that long flash back. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Man, just Noh.

Wrong Dimension: Closing In.

"So you're leaving today?" Yuko asked the group as they were doing last minute packing. While Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were putting everything next to the front door, Kanda was at work with Noh till early afternoon.

Lavi looked up at Yuko and smiled. "Yep. It would be convenient if Kanda and I lived a bit closer to work and Allen and Lenalee can persuade Noh to come back with us to our time." Lenalee nodded as Allen put down the last of the bags next to the door. "So how much longer till Kanda and Noh come back?"

"Not for a couple hours yet. They'll be back before Watanuki get out of school." Lenalee told Allen. She soon looked to Lavi with questioning eyes. She wondered why he was eager to have the whole group move in with Nohane, then sighed. "We should have lunch while we wait and make so extra for when they get back." She said brightly, shaking off her suspicions.

"Sounds good! I'm starved!" Allen said as he followed Lenalee to the kitchen. Time pasted as they ate and waited for the sound of the engine of Noh's car. It was around 2 that the sound came. The front door opened as Noh and Kanda enter and joined the others for a quick lunch before getting all the luggage into the trunk.

It wasn't long after that they were traveling down the streets all the way to the apartment complex Noh lived at. The place wasn't big, but held at least twelve rooms, four on each floor. "My place is on the second floor, number 8." Noh said as she lead the group or exorcists to the right door. Unlocking the door, Noh pushed the door inward as she motioned for them to walk past her into her apartment.

Inside, the room didn't look as small as thought by most. The first room was easily big enough to hold a small group of 10 people comfortably, off to the let held a small corner kitchen and another door, which lead to her room. "It was my father's apartment, before he ran off with his new lover." Noh said as she kicked off her shoes and walked over to the couch that sat in the middle of the room facing a television set. "Just up and left. Mrs. Cho has been kind enough to let me stay since I did earn enough to keep up my rent from my mother till I got the job at the book store." Noh continued as she looked over at the slightly shocked group. "Figured I'd say something now before you ask why I have such a large space to myself."

"Um, you really didn't have to." Lavi said as she gave him a sharp look. "I've had old friends ask when they come over to study back during high school, so I assumed one of you would ask as well."

"No one cares how you got this place, idiot." Kanda muttered loudly. "We're just here to get away from that woman that likes to over charge us rent." Noh looked abashed at Kanda. "Now, now, Kanda, she was just explaining cause she was assuming we would ask." Lenalee said as she glared at Kanda. He huffed and set his stuff down at the far side of the room away from the kitchen. Noh sighed as she looked at the rest of them.

"Well, I guess Lenalee can stay with me in my room and the guys can sleep out here. I'll let you guys decide which one of you gets the couch to sleep on. The rest can sleep on the futons in this closet here." She said as she moved to a wall closet next to the entryway as she opened it to reveal a small futon storage. "Though, they might need some airing." As she patted the top most futon, disturbing the thin layer of dust.

For the next hour, they set the futons out on the railing on the platform just outside the social room and sat down to a cup of tea as the futons aired out in silence…

x.x.x.x.

A knocked sounded at the door as everyone shuffled around, getting settled into their new temporary home for the next month. Nohane moved to answer the door and found the land lady on the other side. "Mrs. Cho." The old woman smiled softly. "I was just checking up on you. It seem you and your friends are doing just fine." She said calmly as she looked up at Noh. "If you need any more help, don't be afraid to ask, Ane-chan." She added before walking back down the hall to the elevator.

Noh tilted her head as she watched the land lady walk away. "That…was odd." She muttered to herself as she pulled back and closed the door again. "Who was that?" Lenalee asked as she watched the boys set up the sheets and blankets on their futons and couch. "It was just Mrs. Cho checking up on us. Not surprising, seeing as I never had any roommates since I lived here alone." She answered as she sat down on a pulled out chair.

Kanda was taking a nap on the couch as Allen and Lavi were playing with Noh's Playstation 2, a bowl of snacks in between them. "You know, you really have some fun stuff in this world." Allen said with a mouth full of food. "I agree with Allen. I didn't know you played stuff like this outside of work." Lavi added. There were a series of yells, screams and cracking as the two played one of the few fighting games she owned. "Only after a stressful day at work."

Noh moved to the small counter in between the kitchen and social room and turned on a small six inch black and white television set and set the station to her afternoon new casting. Lenalee looked over at Noh as she listened to the news but kept an eye on Lavi and Allen's fighting game. "Why did you turn on this TV?" Lenalee asked. Noh glanced over then shrugged. "It's a habit I picked up a while back. I like to know what's going on outside of this apartment." She said as the new caster was telling all listeners what the weather will be like for the next five days.

The news moved from the weather to an update on a search and rescue going on over seas. After another loss, Allen turned around and asked if either Lenalee or Noh would refill the now empty snack bowl. The news changed again to local news, reporting another death to a mysterious serial killer. Allen was suddenly listening to the news as he focused his attention on the tiny TV. Lavi turned to Allen then the TV. "So there's a killer on the loose?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah." The details continued on to describe how the killer murdered the last six victims: The clothes of all were riddled with holes from a large bullet, toxic gas was always around the scene of the crime, and the bodies were never recovered to identify the victims. "Sounds like an akuma." Allen turned to Noh and asked, "Do you know where the attacks have been happening?" Noh blinked for a moment before catching the end of where the latest murder was. "Sounds like it's near here, but why are you so interested about a serial killer?" Allen looked back at the TV, but the subject was to an event that's going on the other side of town. "Oh, it was just the way the murderer kills. I thought it might have been an akuma."

Much like the perplexed face Watanuki gave him, Noh also displayed. "Huh? A demon?" She snorted then laughed loudly. "You're kidding me. There's something like that roaming around here!" Her giggling continued as a pillow rushed pasted her head. "Stop your obnoxious laughing. It's getting on my nerves." Kanda muttered at her as everyone stared at him as he went back to sleep.

"We should step outside for a bit and let Kanda rest." Lenalee said as everyone moved out of the apartment and to the outside of the building. "Well, I guess we can take a walk by where that killer's been since we got all late afternoon." Noh conceded as she pointed down a street. "It should be that way, though it might be roped off or considered a toxic zone." She added then sighed.

"It'll be fine, just a quick look won't harm anyone, though, if it was an akuma, it might tip it off that we're here." Lavi said as he glanced down the road. The other exorcist agreed as Noh sighed. They started at a slow walk, slowly picking up a steady pace as they soon neared the most resent spot of attack. As Noh predicted, it was roped off at a half mile radius. From what they could see at the rope's edge, giant holes covered a small portion of the brick wall in front of the building, remaining clothes still scattered around the scene. With the way the sun was setting, the roped off area had an eerie glow of a faint red. "There's no doubt about it, there's an akuma here." Allen muttered as Lavi and Lenalee nodded. "The question now is where it is." Lenalee said as they turned around to head back to the apartment.

"How do you know if it's an akuma or not? Or, better yet, what does one look like to us common people." Noh asked Allen as they headed back to the apartment. Allen looked back at Noh seriously. "They come in many forms, but they all take on a human form to hide their presence from everyone else. They are the weapons of the Millennium Earl. We, as exorcists, seek out and destroy the akuma and find accommodators of the innocents. You are one of the accommodators we seek and the akuma that's here probably knows what you are as well."

Allen finished his explanation as Noh stopped moving, stunned by what he said. "So, you're saying this akuma is after me?" She screwed up her face and glared at Allen. "Then tell me why this demon hasn't made a move against me then, huh, smart guy?" She yelled at him.

Lenalee stepped between Allen and Noh and faced Noh. "Calm down, Noh. This is no time to be upset at the news and who knows how long this akuma was here." Lenalee was right and Noh backed off and turned to keep heading to the apartment.

It was an odd silence as they started walking back. Noh was trumping back as the others followed her a few steps behind. Just as they reach the apartment, Allen stopped abruptly as his left eye reacted. "Wait, Noh, hold up. It's not safe!" He grabbed her by the shoulder as she turned to see his eye changed. "What is that?" She inquired about his eye as Allen looked to the apartment complex. "It seems the akuma we're looking for is inside your home." They all looked to the old apartment building.

Noh blinked a couple times then looked back at Allen. "Are you sure?" Lavi was the one to reply. "I'm sure you can see for yourself." He said as he turned her head back to the building. Sure enough, what Allen saw effected everyone as they saw a glimpse of a broken soul inside the building, around the reception counter. "What the…?"

The exorcists all activated their innocence and ran to the entrance as Noh followed behind as fast as she could. The person they saw as they entered was the land lady. The kind old woman smiled at the group. "Oh my, such scary weapons you all have there." The group looked at the old woman as the broken soul was floating next to her. "Mrs. Cho? She's the akuma?" Noh looked at her friends as they nodded. "Yes, this explains why the murderers were so close to were you were."

The old woman grinned evilly as she shed her human guise to reveal a level 2 akuma with the shape of a giant raptor. "It seems it's time to die, exorcists!" It yelled as a couple of the bullets shot towards them. Lavi grabbed Noh as the other two dodged on their own and quickly moved forward to attack. Allen used his Crown Clown left arm to attack the akuma as Lenalee came down from the air, aiming for the akuma's head. The raptor moved to the right clipping the wall around the counter as it dodged the two exorcists attacks. "Too slow." It cackled as it shot towards Lavi and Noh. "I've been waiting for this, Ane-chan!" It shrieked.

Lavi pulled out Big Hammer, Little Hammer and aimed it at the akuma. "Not another step! Big Hammer, Little Hammer, extend!" The Hammer's head shot at the akuma as it once again dodged and landed on the extended hammer. Running at Lavi and Noh as Lavi quickly shoved Noh behind him to shield her as they saw Allen jumping at the akuma, his left arm now the broadsword as he swung down at the raptor, which continued to keep dodging and sped to Lavi. Lavi tried to pull the hammer back, but the akuma jumped over him aiming at Noh.

"Not good." Lavi muttered as he tried to pull Noh away as she stood in fright of seeing the akuma's true form. Noh fell the way Lavi was pulling as the raptor landed next to her and reach a thin arm at her leg. "Got ya!" It said with glee as Noh slipped out of Lavi's grip was now being held upside down. Noh finally snapped out of her shocked state as she turned feebly in the grip of the akuma to glance at it's ugly form again. "Let me go!" She yelled at it as it just chuckled. "You honestly thing I will? Think again!" The raptor aimed it's head to bite Noh. She shrieked as a blinding light covered her and assaulted the raptor, forcing it to let Noh drop to the ground.

Noh crumpled to the ground as the akuma was stunned. As most everyone recovered from the light, Kanda was right at the raptor's neck, destroying it with one stroke. "You couldn't be anymore noisy than you already were?" Kanda asked as he sheathed Mugen. "Noh!" Lavi turned and moved past Kanda to see a form covered by giant black and white wings. "So this is your innocence. So this is what Yuko meant by human with angel wings. Though, one's black and the other's white." Lavi commented as the feathery form moved. Noh poked her head out from underneath her wings as they shuffled to a more relaxed position on her back as she slowly got up. Lenalee helped her steady herself as Allen, too, reverted his akuma weapon to normal again.

Noh was still shaken by the whole event as she looked at everyone. "So, you do this a lot in your world?" She asked them softly as they could see Kanda walk back up stairs. "Yeah, we do this quite a bit, but it's not all bad." Lavi said, trying to comfort her as they followed Kanda back to the apartment. "But, what will happen to this place? If Mrs. Cho is dead, then no one owns this building to keep it running. And the damages…" Noh continued to rattle off as they boarded the elevator. "It'll be fine for at least a month. We'll talk more about this back at your place." Lenalee said cheerfully as they walked down the hall.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

We're nearing the conclusion to Wrong Dimension, everyone, but don't worry. I'll be writing up short stories to go either at the end of this story or as a seperate piece for fun. R'n'R Please.


End file.
